


Jealous Oliver

by MaryTagus



Series: Prompts and ramblings [16]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-04
Updated: 2015-09-04
Packaged: 2018-04-19 00:51:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4726622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaryTagus/pseuds/MaryTagus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Felicity encounters an old high school crush</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jealous Oliver

Oliver wasn't expecting any of this when he challenge Felicity to go into the billiard table at the bar.

First it was a surprise how good she was at it.

“We practice a lot during High School in Vegas.” she hit the white ball with the cue effectively pocketing the green blocked. The white ball stopping exactly where she want it. A imp smile on her lips, she had just to pocket the black ball and end the game, and the white was placed in a perfect alignment with the black and both to the top pocket on the right side of her. He knew he had lost it was just a matter of seconds.

She took the cue and measure the trajectory “It's mathematics Oliver.”

“Felicity? Felicity.” a man got close calling for her and made her fail the shot.

The impish smile replaced by an joyous one.

“Josh?” Felicity dropped the cue over he table and run to the stranger embrace.

“Felicity Smoak. As gorgeous as ever. Blond hair?”

“Yeah I dyed it.”

“But not dumb blond? We already have one Trish.”

She laugh

“No, not a dumb blond. Ahh Trish, she gave me grief enough don't need another in my life, especially not looking at me in the mirror.”

“So how's life been treating you?”

“Quite nicely I must say. I'm happy.”

“You certainly look that way.”

Oliver was feeling left out and he didn't enjoyed it, not even one bit.The guy was handsome, more or less his built and Felicity look like a school girl around him.

He walk up to Felicity's side.

“Josh, my boyfriend Oliver. Oliver, Josh an old friend from high school.”

“A bit more a crush from high school and less of a friend. Felicity help me get the grades I needed to follow a basket ball career. A pleasure to meet you, Oliver. Your face looks familiar.”

“A pleasure to meet you Josh” not really but okay “have I seen you play somewhere?”

“Don't think so. Fresh out of my college team I had a serious injury. Can't play anymore.”

“Oh. I'm sorry to hear that I didn't know.” Felicity run her hand down his arm.

Was she really comforting this guy right in front of him?

“It's okay Felicity it was a long time ago. I'm recovered now. Working at the Vegas Casino as Head of Security. Wait I know, Oliver Queen.”

For a Head of Security he sure was slow.

“Guilty.”

He gaped at Felicity “I'm amazed. Oliver Queen... Felicity and Oliver Q... I'm speechless.”

“Like I would believe you. You talk even more than I do.”

“She's right you know, we made a contest once, I won. She had to give me a kiss.” he smile wickedly at her.

If eyes were guns this guy would be riddle of bullets by now.

Oliver could bet Felicity had lost on purpose but then again he wouldn't bet for it was a fools bet and he was no fool.

“My first kiss, ever. It was nice.” they both laugh.

Oliver couldn't see what was funny in that.

“Billiards? Still, Felicity? Don't bet anything you are not up to losing. She would take everything from you even the clothes off your body.”

Oliver smile trying to keep the vision of Josh and Felicity playing strip-billiard at bay “I'm starting to understand that myself.”

“Hey here's my card. Call me some time.”

She took the card looking at it has Josh left the bar.

“You are not going to call him.”

“Why not?” she turn to him something wasn't quite right he was upset “Oliver Queen are you jealous?”

He was but he wasn't going to blab about it.

“Well no, but I rather you didn't call him.”

“You are jealous.” she gave him a peck on the lips “No need to be. There's only a men in my life and it's you. As far as I'm concern there is only going to be one man in my life until my dying breath and it's you. I love you.”

She kiss him again lingering a little bit more on his lips.

“Want to finish the game?”

“Not really. I rather get you home. And have you all to myself.”


End file.
